


danganronpa 53, chapter 6 ass trial

by Makivert (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: YOOKOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Makivert
Summary: yeah





	danganronpa 53, chapter 6 ass trial

“who mastermind” kiibo ask

“idk omggg” tsumugi said

“not me” himiko said

“not me either” maki said”

“its tsumugi” shuichi said

“omg no im actually junko” mugi said as she cosplayed as junkhoe

everyone was shook

“nah jk im just some cosplayer but yeah im mastermind and you niggas are fake af,, fictional ahahahahha XDDDDDDDDD owo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” tsumugi laugh

 

“fuck hope and despair” shyichi said as he refused to vote

everyo e else didnt vote eithwr

 

“fuck, danganronpa’s over” tsumugi said

execution started and kiibo kills tsumugi and then himself

shuichi, himiko, and maki lives


End file.
